Final Feliz
by Laine-JK
Summary: Estaban destinados a tener su deseada felicidad


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia **_

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Escuchó su celular sonar. No podía y no quería contestarlo… No interrumpiría su preciada ducha por un mensaje de la compañía de teléfono o una llamada de la chica loca de su cita a ciegas la noche anterior.

Dejó que el agua mojase todo su cuerpo y que el drenaje se llevase todas sus penas

Abrió los ojos pensante. Cuantas cosas no habían pasado ya hace un año desde su despedida con el violinista

Se había mudado a Portugal con su hermano. Había conseguido un empleo como fotógrafo de un salón de fiestas, era muy diferente a su antiguo empleo como mesero en un café, pero le daba de comer –_Fue fortuna haber tomado ese tipo de cursos-_. Había conseguido nuevos amigos, pero no tanto como Emma y Alejandro. Se consiguió una novia dulce, educada y bonita… Pero esa chica jamás se compararía a su novio cejon y enojón.

Lo extrañaba… Extrañaba a su estúpido violinista

Frunció el ceño al notar como su celular no dejaba de sonar. Suspiró y tuvo que salir de su hermosa ducha. Contestó mientras se secaba su castaño cabello

¬ _¡Toño!_ – Se escucharon dos voces

¬ ¿Eh? ¡Alex! ¡Emma! ¡Me alegra oírlos!

¬ _A nosotros igual – _Habló Emma_ – Como sea, no te hablamos para enojarnos más contigo por no avisar de tu salida _– Siguió Alejandro

¬ Lo siento. Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

¬ _¡Ve las noticias!_ – Gritaron al mismo tiempo

Tomó el control del televisor y encendió dicho aparato. Su hermano suele ver mucho las noticias, así que no tuve que cambiarle. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con el par de conductoras de ese horrible programa de chismes. Más le sorprendió saber que seguían trabajando ahí. Ya debieron de haberlas despedido

¬ _¡Es increíble! _– Dijo la conductora rubia - _¡Nos hemos enterado de una noticiar verdaderamente horrible!_

¬ No puede ser más horrible que seguir viéndolas a ellas – Dijo Antonio

Emma y Alejandro rieron al escucharlo

¬ _El Violinista inglés, Arthur Kirkland… ¡Ha renunciado a su carrera!_

La boca estaba que se le caía de la sorpresa

¬ _Su anuncio fue esta mañana en su concierto en Estados Unidos – Dijo la castaña_

Sin esperar minutos o segundos. Comenzó a correr la grabación de dicho concierto. Se podía notar a Arthur hablar minutos después de haber terminado su canción con micrófono en una mano y su violín en la otra.

¬ _Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han asistido a mis conciertos. Tras eso, quiero dar a saber mi renuncia como violinista_

Los suspiros de sorpresa se escucharon

¬ _Daré mi último concierto en España, hasta entonces_

Dejó el micrófono en manos de un miembro del equipo de sonido y sin más que decir, abandonó el escenario

¬ _Como ven… No parece ser broma – _Comenzó a dramatizar la rubia de ojos azules _- ¡Y tan buen músico que era!_

¬ _Dará su último concierto en el Auditorio Nacional de Madrid. Los boletos están contados, así que sí son fans de este gran músico, los boletos estarán a la venta en tres días_ – Anunció la castaña – _Yo, ya aparté mi boletos_

La emoción no cabía en su cuerpo. Si lograba comprar ese boleto, era muy probable que Arthur y él hablaran sin prisas.

Colgó el teléfono y corrió a su habitación. Sacó una pequeña caja azul debajo de su cama y contó el dinero que había en ella

¬ No tengo ni la mitad – Se lamentó – Y yo que quería volver a verlo

Su celular sonó de nuevo. Recordó que había dejado a sus amigos en la línea

¬ Perdona, Emma

¬ _No te preocupes por mí, Alejandro está humeando de ira _– Emitió una ligera risa –_ Ahora, quiero que vuelvas a España_

¬ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No tengo el dinero para ir, ni a España ni al concierto

_¬ No te preocupes por eso… Tú solo aborda el avión. Nos vemos en dos días_

Ahora ella había colgado. Sí que había sido una situación extraña

~O~O~O

¬ _Su boleto está pagado_ – Comunicó la Srita

¬ ¿¡De verdad!? – Se sorprendió – Pero… ¿Quién lo pagó?

¬ _Alejandro Fernández… Sólo venga en tres días y le daremos su boleto al concierto de Arthur Kirkland_

¬ Muchas gracias

Estaba feliz. Le compraría lo que Alejandro quisiera durante más de tres meses.

~O~O~O

¬ ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó Francis mientras sentía que su alma se le salía - ¡Eres famoso y rico! ¿¡Por qué abandonar tu carrera!?

¬ Ya te lo dije… No tiene sentido salir a la calle a disfrutar de las mismas, si tengo que escapar o dar autógrafos

¬ Es porque no pudiste disfrutar de tu relación con Antonio… ¿No es verdad? Es por eso que cancelaste tu "boda" con Sesel

¬ No digas estupideces. Ahora vete, necesito dormir. Mañana iremos a España

Francis lo sabía, sabía que Arthur lo hacía por venganza

~O~O~O

Los días pasaron más que rápido. El día del concierto era oficial y Antonio estaba listo. Le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera en las últimas filas, podía ver claramente al violinista

Encantado con su música, como la primera vez que lo escuchó a más de un año

¬ ¡Gracias por todo!

Volvió en sí hasta que escuchó la voz del inglés

¬ Gracias a ustedes realicé mi "sueño" y espero volver a tocar el violín para ustedes una vez más.

Dejó el escenario sin más que decir.

Antonio salió del Auditorio junto con las demás personas que presenciaron el concierto. Era increíble ver como la gente se iba olvidando del chico que fue su violinista favorito

¬ La gente va y viene – Comentó uno de ellos

Sí, pero… ¿Olvidarla así? ¿Tan rápido?

A su mente regresó su objetivo del volver a España

¬ _"¡Arthur!"_

Corrió a la parte trasera del mismo auditorio. Justo como el día en que se le declaró y éste lo rechazó

Allí lo encontró, a punto de entrar nuevamente a su limosina y tal vez, viajar por última vez en ella

¬ ¡Arthur!

El frío había vuelto como hace un año y sólo había dos faroles de iluminación

¬ Antonio…

¬ ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar?

El rubio ya no tenía nada que perder. Asintió y caminó al lado del español. Éste lo esperaba con una sonrisa

La limosina se fue junto con el francés. Debía admitir… que tal vez hacían bonita pareja. Extraña a su modo

¬ Volverse a ver es agradable… ¿No es verdad?

Arthur no habló. No tenía el porqué… ¿O sí?

¬ Ahora sí… Podré decirte lo que y-

Claro, Antonio no imaginó que su violinista lo besaría en ese momento. Pero… Hay que aprovechar, ¿No es verdad?

¬ Dime que esta vez no te irás… ¿O sí? – Preguntó Antonio

¬ No mientras me quieras cerca

Los besos bajo la lluvia eran los más deseados. Pero nada era comparado como un beso bajo la nieve.

~O~O~O

La renuncia de Arthur lo llevó a la miseria. Perdió su fortuna y su fama. Pero… Había valido la pena. Trabajar con la persona que amabas en el mismo lugar… Era hermoso, o para él lo era… Aunque no lo demostrara. Porque… Regresar a trabajar en el mismo café de hace un año, le era agradable

Mientras que Antonio… Le costó recuperar su trabajo, pero lo hizo. Recuperó su departamento y no creyó que Arthur aceptaría el vivir con él.

Tal vez ya no eran Violinista y Mesero… Pero ambos eran Meseros y eso estaba bien

Porque habían sido destinados a estar juntos.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_¡Aquí está! ¡El capítulo que tantas esperaban! ¡El final feliz!_

_Sé que me tardé, pero tengo mis razones xD_

_Espero y les guste. Déjenme su opinión en los reviews. Les estaré eternamente agradecida :3_


End file.
